


Summer Heat

by FamousFox13, kingkjdragon



Category: Ben 10 Series
Genre: Anal Sex, Body Worship, Licking, M/M, Oral Sex, Stripping, Sweat, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-07 19:03:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16859623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FamousFox13/pseuds/FamousFox13, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingkjdragon/pseuds/kingkjdragon
Summary: After evading the cops, Kevin leads Ben into an abandoned building that’s way too hot, and the only way to cool off is by peeling off their sweat-soaked clothes.





	Summer Heat

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me on my main server of discord if you are interested in pitching ideas or getting help writing your own fic https://discord.gg/GUnmaAB
> 
> Hey Darling~ FamousFox here Dragons co-author and the one to help him and bring the dazzle and fabulousness to his stories. If you want to meet me and Dragon and just come and chat and chill come to the discord and meet us~ it will be fun~!

Ben felt his pulse quicken, his heart beating like crazy here he was with Kevin a Kid he had only just meet running from the cops. ‘Oh wow, this is..this is so freaking cool!’ Ben thought to himself as he and Kevin ducked down to avoid a passing patrol car. ‘Freaking yes, this is way better than dealing with Gwen and Grandpa’s rules.’ he said as they pressed themselves against the wall of a building. “As much fun as this is,” Ben said between deep breathes. “We need a place to hide and quickly until the heat dies down.”

Kevin looked around and saw an abandoned building with a greenhouse glass roof that would be perfect to hide in so he said “Quick let's get in there” Pointing to the building as he started running since they had eluded the cops so far.

Ben ran after him, the two of them dashing inside and Ben shut the door sliding down the door. “That was close, but man was that a rush!” he said smirking despite how tired he was.

“That was an easy one I have had worse” Kevin said as he sat on a crate wiping the sweat off his forehead, noticing there was no breeze in the building but plenty of sun light thanks to the green house glass roof.

“Still.” Said Ben as he wiped off sweat from his face and groaned. “The heck? Did we walk into a massive oven or something?” he asked as he was sweating more and more. “Cause this doesn’t make any sense.”

“Not sure” Kevin said as he slid his sweat soaked shirt off exposing his upper body and hairy pits to Ben, as he sighed and laid down in the sunlight.

Ben blushed as he saw Kevin’s exposed body and looked away, he wiped his face clean again and groaned grabbing at his own shirt and rolled it up exposing his lean swiney almost effeminate build,

“Whew it is fucking hot in here” Kevin said his hands moving to his waist “Won't be needing these” he added as he started removing his pants showing a thick soft 9 inch cock with orange sized nuts and a thick bush, damp from sweat.

Ben’s eyes widen as he saw Kevin’s cock. “Whoa.” he said softly, then blushed and looked away hoping that Kevin hadn’t seen him looking at his cock. “Y-you sure i-it’s alright to strip here?”

“Sure it is just us” Kevin said reaching down to scratch his nuts while his eyes were locked on Ben and his reaction.

Ben gulped, looking at Kevin’s nuts, a small droplet of sweat dripping down the orange size balls, his tongue darting out his mouth to lick his lips, his cock pushing against his pants. His hand moved down as he tried to push it down, only to groan.

“See something you like” Kevin asked eyes glued to Ben’s shaking body and small tent in his pants.

“I-I’ve never seen one so big is all.” Ben confessed. “I-i mean..it’s just..i-i didn’t think they got that big.”

“Why don’t you take off your clothes then I will let you touch it” Kevin said as he moved his hand away and held it close to Ben’s face the smell of his nuts on the fingers.”

Ben didn’t know what drove him to do it, but he stood up Kevin’s eyes on him making him blush. He hooked his thumbs into the waistband and pulled them down, his short like boxers slid down along with them exposing his hard 6 and ½ incher.

Kevin gave a wolf whistle when he saw the pert round ass of the smaller boy it was so round and plush ‘I bet it would feel amazing and probably turn a good amount of money’ Kevin thought as he remembered the few guys that tried to hire him to let them fuck his ass.

Ben flushed as he stood before Kevin, his hard cock jutting upward. “S-so what now?” he asked while his own cock twitched and throbbed under the older boy’s gaze making ben squirm.

“Come over here and you can touch me all you like” Kevin said laying back his arms behind his head showing his hairy sweaty pits off as well.

Ben moved closer to Kevin eyeing his entire body, hands trembling as he tried to think of where to touch. Finally, he made a choice and buried his face into Kevin’s pit’s and let out a shaky airy moan 

Kevin laughed as Ben inhaled his musk and said “Like my hairy pits huh” as he rubbed Ben’s head with his free hand and smiled down at the boy.

Ben moaned once more, his tongue darting out to run along the hairy pit. His eyes shot open and he began to eagerly lap at the pit the scent and the taste almost causing him to go crazy.

Kevin relaxed as his pits were given a tongue bath his cock soft and hanging over his loose hairy nuts as Ben cleaned his pit thoroughly.

Ben moaned dragging his tongue up and down Kevin’s pit swirling it around the entire thing while he inhaled more and more his cock shaking with each breath that he took. “K-Kevin.” 

Kevin said “Why don’t you try and wake my cock up like that” with a smirk on his face as he tugged lightly on Ben’s hair.

Ben’s eye’s fluttered his body went slack and he let out a choked back moan, Kevin seeing this hummed and pulled on Ben’s hair again making the teen moaned once more.

Tugging Kevin forced Ben’s face down his body to the soft cock with a smirk ‘this is a born slut I play my cards right I can get a better life’ he thought before adding ‘after I pump a few loads of cum into him first’

Ben’s hazy emerald green eyes looked at Kevin’s cock, moving in closer he kissed his cock. He moaned around along the shaft and down to the base and nipped at it sliding his tongue from the base around it and to the tip.

Slowly Kevin’s cock grew hard extending a full two inches more and gaining a nice amount of girth almost double what it was soft.

Ben pulled back, his eyes glazed but wide in shock and awe as he looked at Kevin’s cock. “S-So big.” he gasped in shock.

“Go ahead it doesn’t bite but it does kiss” Kevin said joking as he used his pelvic muscles to make the cock jump in front of Ben’s face.

Looking at the 11 inches of cock before him, Ben almost drooled from the musky scent that hit him. Opening his mouth he caught the head on his tongue dragging it across the tip and down along the shaft swirling his around the base and pushed his face into his crotch.

Kevin sighed as Ben made love to his crotch, and with a bit of focus made the shaft jump and smack Ben.

Ben moaned his own cock jumping form the smack to the face, he licked his way down and nuzzled Kevin’s balls moaning as the scent seemed to be even stronger. 

“That is it suck my nuts clean, Then I can show you some real fucking fun” Kevin groaned a hand in Ben’s hair and tugging as the boy sucked on his hairy nuts.

Ben moans vibrated around Kevin’s nuts, letting him suck and massage them with his mouth rolling them around with his tongue getting them nice and dripping wet, then cleaning them off while he moved one hand down towards his cock.

Smacking Ben with his cock Kevin said “No touching I will get you off with out having to touch there” as he yanked Ben up and turned the boy around showing off his fat juicy ass.

Ben flushed as his ass gave a jiggle from Kevin’s rough treatment. “K-kevin.” he whimpered as his entire face was crimson red, as the blush spread down to his neck his cock throbbed twitching oozing with precum.

Spreading the cheeks wide Kevin said “Oh yeah this is Grade A virgin Boi Pussy” and leaned in to lick over the small pink puckered entrance slowly working it lose with his mouth and tongue,

“P-p-pussy?” Ben gasped squealing like a girl as he grabbed on to a box to keep himself up right, his hole throbbed and twitched with each lick of Kevin’s tongue. “B-but i-its naaaaa! A p-pussy!”

Pulling up Kevin moved so his chest was to Ben’s back and his cock was teasing the hole and said “Of course it is a Boi pussy, want to know why”

Ben’s cheeks burned while his cock was throbbing with anticipation, his hole twitched opening slightly as it wanted to welcome Kevin’s cock inside of it. “W-Why?”

Slamming in Kevin groaned out “Because it was made to take my cock”

“Kevin!” Screeched Ben as without a single touch of his cock he came, ropes of cum spraying all over the ground and the side of the box that he held onto, his ass clenching around the cock inside of him leaving Kevin grunting as the tight hot anal passage hugged his cock fitting it almost like a glove.

Kevin started a brutal pace fucking the boy below him their combined musk filling the building with the smell of Love otherwise known as cum.

Ben’s nails clawed at the wooden crate, his no longer virgin hole clenched around his cock squeezing milking it for all he had, while his own cock was hard as a rock once more leaking pre. “K-aaaah! Naaaa! Kevin! Oh Gods Kevin!”

Groaning Kevin could not hold back so he screamed “Time to Breed this Boi Pussy” before slamming in balls deep and dumping his heavy nuts full load in the squirming boy below him.

Ben squealed once more, arching his back to push back against him as he came a second time coating the side of the crate in more of his cum while his own cock milked Kevin for all he had. 

Pulling out Kevin moved to Ben’s face offering the boy his cock covered in cum, saliva, and ass juice “Be a good boy and clean me off”

Ben’s face was flushed and his emerald green eyes dazed as he opened his mouth and closed it around Kevin’s cock bobbing his head up and down sucking and licking away Kevin’s cum. “Hmm.” He moaned pulling back to lap and suck on the tip.

Kevin smiled and said “Do you want to convince your Grandpa to let me come with you guys?”

Ben pulled off his cock. “I-I can convince him, believe me he will let you come with if you show him that you want to come along.”


End file.
